The present invention is directed generally to a tube trailer for transporting elongated cylindrical tubes of compressed gas. Conventional tube trailers consist of a semi-trailer which is adapted to be drawn by a detactable tractor unit. The framework of the trailer includes a horizontal supporting bed. The tubes of compressed gas are stacked on the bed of the trailer and are secured by straps or the like. The tubes are further supported at their ends by front and rear plates which extend upwardly from the bed. Each end of the tube has a threaded tip which extends through an aperture in the plate and which enables the tip to be bolted to the plate. The rear end of the trailer is provided with manifolding and piping for supplying compressed gases to and for withdrawing the gases from the tubes. The nipples of the tubes at one end are operatively connected to the manifolding.
Due to the many regulations which govern the use of compressed gas tubes, the tubes must be tested periodically for leakage and structural defects. The entire stack of tubes on the trailer must be disassembled for testing each individual tube. This involves a great deal of time and expense. The testing includes hydrostatic or acoustic emissions, mechanical, ultrasonic and leakage.
Another problem which is encountered with prior art tube trailers is that there is a tendency for rusting to occur at points where the tubes are in contact with each other. This particular problem is solved by supporting the tubes solely at their ends so that a slight space is maintained between the tubes. Such a supporting system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,397, to Holst issued. However, the entire tube supporting structure must be disassembled for testing of individual tubes. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art tube trailers have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide a tube trailer in which the tubes are arranged in modular units which can be manipulated independently of each other and stacked as a single unit on the trailer, thereby greatly facilitating removable of the tubes from the trailer and remounting of the tubes on the trailer.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a tube trailer in which tubes are mounted on the trailer with sufficient spacing between the tubes to permit some types of testing without removing the tubes from the trailer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tube trailer having modular tube packages for varying easily the tube capacity of the trailer in accordance with particular needs and to facilitate periodic replacement of the tubes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tube trailer consisting of modular tube packages which can be assembled and disassembled easily and which can be coupled easily on the bed of the trailer as a single unit.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.